Chicago has the 6th highest HIV prevalence of large cities in the US;three medical institutions are located right in the middle of the communities with the highest prevalence of HIV in Chicago. More than 100 investigators in these institutions are currently involved in HIV/AIDS research. This proposal is to establish a Chicago Developmental Center for AIDS Research (D-CFAR) that will include Rush University Medical Center (RUMC), the University of Illinois at Chicago (UIC), and the Cook County Bureau of Health Services (Cook County) and will foster HIV/AIDS related research productivity. Dr. Alan Landay (RUMC) will be the Director and Dr. Robert Bailey (UIC) will be the Co-Director. The D-CFAR will build upon existing collaborative research efforts in basic, clinical, and behavioral science and will work toward expanding research opportunities for junior HIV investigators and to engage senior investigators from other disciplines in HIV/AIDS research. We plan to 1) develop an infrastructure that enhances HIV research across institutional boundaries, 2) work toward establishing interdisciplinary collaborations between investigators in the basic, social and behavioral and clinical areas of research, 3) encourage innovative research in HIV/AIDS, 4) improve communication between Chicago D-CFAR participants by creating a web site (www.ChicagoDCFAR. org), distributing a database of participants and emailing news of D-CFAR events to all participants, 5) develop access to HIV educational material, 6) develop a communication strategy for bringing advances in HIV/AIDS research to the community and 7) build an infrastructure to enable us to move from a D-CFAR to a CFAR. We will accomplish these goals by creating Cores and Emphasis Areas. There will be: an Administrative Core (Drs. Alan Landay and Linda Baum);a Developmental Core (Drs. Greg Spear and Ron Hershow);a Basic Science Core (Drs. Michael Caffrey and James Bremer);a Clinical Core (Drs. Audrey French and Richard Novak);and a Social and Behavioral Sciences Core (Drs. Judith Levy and Robert Bailey). We will actively promote research in: HIV and Women (Ms. Kathleen Weber);HIV and Aging (Dr. Pauline Maki) and Drug Abuse and HIV (Dr. Celeste Napier). CORE A: Administrative Core (Core Director Landay, A.) CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the infrastructure for the Chicago Developmental enter for AIDS Research (Chicago D-CFAR): to optimize communication within the consortium and to foster collaboration. We will strive to create and supervise an environment where investigators share recent discoveries, clinical resources and ideas. The Administrative Core will: 1) Establish and manage the infrastructure to support the cores and HIV investigators, schedule monthly Executive Committee meetings, quarterly Internal and annual External Advisory Committee meetings and plan and host the annual Strategic Planning Retreat. 2) Improve communication, promote scientific discussion and collaboration within the DCFAR and to foster HIV/AIDS research. We will establish and maintain a Chicago D-CFAR web site, host seminars and organize workshops. 3) Create and utilize a system for equitable allocation of resources. We will be responsible for fiscal management, preparation of financial and performance reports, management of core resources and reallocation of funds if necessary. 4) Disseminate research findings to the community. We will work with The Midwest AIDS Training and Education Center (MATEC) to communicate with health care professions and the community by bringing together community leaders from all of the D-CFAR Institutions to form a Chicago D-CFAR CAB. 5) Establish an infrastructure that will enable us to grow from a D-CFAR into a CFAR. The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Alan Landay and co-directed by Dr. Linda Baum. Dr. Dr. Landay is also Director of the D-CFAR and Dr. Baum is also Scientific Administrator of the D-CFAR. Dr. Landay is Professor and Chair of the Department of Immunology/Microbiology at RUMC. He has developed strong collaborative relationships with investigators in Chicago and is known internationally as an expert in HIV Immunopathogenesis. He is the Chair of the NIH Office of AIDS Research Pathogenesis Panel and Chair of the National WIHS Pathogenesis Committee. Dr. Linda Baum is an Associate Professor in the Department of Immunology/Microbiology at RUMC;she has worked with several clinical cohorts including the Multicenter AIDS Cohort (MACS) and the Chicago WIHS and has participated with many of the investigators on this D-CFAR in a previous program Core on HIV Pathogenesis in Women;she has established an excellent working relationship with them.